


Slow Dancing

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Theo, Happy Theo, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam has been learning a lot about Theo over the past few months, but the most surprising thing is when he comes home and finds Theo dancing around their kitchen.





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167460113413/fanfic-prompt-list) on tumblr: "I din't know you could dance like that!"

Liam is frozen in place, watching as Theo moves to the music playing from the speakers of the stereo. He hasn’t been spotted yet, Theo too wrapped up in the song to have noticed Liam walk in. That just shows how much things have changed over the past few months. Before Theo would have instantly been on alert the moment someone else entered the house. Now they’re so used to each other that Theo has been able to let his guard down, let himself relax and not constantly be on the alert.

Liam is grateful for that because it means he currently gets to enjoy the view in front of him. Theo’s hips move fluidly, swaying from side to side in time with the beat. It makes something flutter in Liam’s gut, something that’s been building there for a while now. He knows he’s not alone in what he’s feeling. He can tell Theo feels the same way from the way he looks at Liam to the small seemingly casual touches he places on Liam’s arm or back or wherever else he chooses.

Out of all the things Liam expected when he and Theo moved in together 2 months ago, finding the chimera dancing around their kitchen wasn’t one of them. Liam can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. Theo is quite the good dancer. He just doesn’t know when he could have possibility learned to dance so well.

The song ends and Theo stops moving, lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, exposing a sliver of skin in the process. Liam has to tear his eyes away, deciding now would be a good time to announce himself, “I didn’t know you could dance like that!”

Theo stills, turning his head to look at Liam, his face carefully blank, “There are quite a few things you don’t know about me.”

“I’m sure, but dancing?”

Theo crosses his arms across his chest as he turns to face Liam fully, “If you’re going to make fun of me…”

“No!” Liam quickly shakes his head, “no. I wasn’t. I’m not. I’m just surprised. You were really good. I was just wondering _when_ you learned to dance like that.”

“I’ve been practicing on my own over the past few months,” Theo admits, “I thought…”

Theo looks hesitant, running a hand down the back of his neck. Liam steps further into the room and closer to Theo, “You thought what?”

“I thought it might be nice to go out dancing sometime and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t terrible at it.”

Liam smiles, “You’re far from terrible. But just so you know, most people that do go out dancing are really bad at it. They’re just usually too drunk to care.”

Theo rolls his eyes, but a smile is forming on his lips, “Is that so? And would you say you’re one of those people that are horrible at dancing?”

“Probably. I don’t exactly have a lot of experience.”

Theo surprises Liam when he changes the song that’s playing to something slower before holding out his hand to Liam, “Lucky for you I’ve gotten quite good, especially at the slower songs. I could show you a few things.”

Liam places his hand in Theo’s, letting the other man pulling him closer as he loops his hands around Theo’s neck. Being this close he’s feeling a little bold, a lot less nervous than he normally would, “Do the things you could show me stop on the dance floor?”

Theo studies his face for a moment before he leans in close, stopping to where their lips are almost brushing, “What is it that Aladdin song says? I could show you the world.”

“Oh God,” Liam groans, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Theo’s, “I can’t believe I fell for someone who uses Aladdin as a pick up line.”

Theo chuckles, “It’s alright princess, I fell right back.”

“Seriously? I am not the princess.”

“I believe you are in this situation.”

Theo leans forward, silencing any further argument Liam has with a kiss. Liam is tempted to argue anyway but he can’t bring himself to do it, not when he finally has Theo’s lips on his. That doesn’t stop him from letting Theo know the argument isn’t over, “This isn’t over.”

Theo grins, placing another kiss to Liam’s lips, “Whatever you say princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day!  
> Taking prompts of tumblr for Thiam or Sterek. From [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167460113413/fanfic-prompt-list) or any other prompts (:


End file.
